Cobalt Angelshark
"Hola muchachas y muchachos, me llamo Cobalt!" - The first thing Holly hears Cobalt say 'Cobalt Marinel "Cobie" Angelshark '(pronounced KOH-bolt; 7 January 2000 - 27 October 2016 in Hamilton Asylum) was a Surface Dweller and captain of the Unicornio Arco Iris (also known as the North Island's Medic Ship). He is of Latin American origin, but his place of birth is unknown. Cobalt spoke English as a first language and was competent in Spanish. Cobalt had two adoptive parents, Holly Axolotl and Tristan Wolf. He suffered from Schizophrenia, a serious mental disorder that impaired his social ability. He lived with a strong combination of visual and auditory hallucinations, such as the false belief that his ship is his best friend. ''' '''He was killed in the Hamilton Asylum Raid of 2016, which was carried out by the infamous Raiders. He did not become a ghost because his soul was admitted to Heaven. He was admitted to an asylum at the age of 12, because of his bizarre hallucinations. When World War III reached New Zealand, Cobalt, one of the few Fire Eyed inmates, escaped. He found Hamilton Headquarters and, upon his testing, was asked to become a captain. He agreed, saying “as long as I get to name my own ship”. Biography First Position When Holly met Cobalt, he was on a transportation mission between HQ and Clearwater Mountain to bring Rex Hummingbird, a medic, back to HQ. Occupation Cobalt was a captain. He enjoyed his position, even stating once that his ship was his best friend. When he was introduced to Runaway Kids, they were impressed by his skills on the water and asked him to captain for them. He agreed, but only if he was allowed to name his own ship. The society decided that this was fair, and the Unicornio Arco Iris was born ('Unicornio Arco Iris' is Spanish for Rainbow Unicorn). Death Cobalt was murdered in the Hamilton Asylum Raid of 2016. The raiders were 18 young men, dressed in black but with eyemasks varying in colour. Each colour represented a Dwelling. The Raiders are also known for their attack on Water Dwellers in 2013. The person who ended Cobalt's life was the Ice Dweller representative Scoria. In 2017, Scoria was found in Australia along with the other raiders, and was killed by Runaway Kids. It is suspected that he was bled to death, as his blood was found on the The Kiwi Pole the following morning. Final Position In Cobalt's final position, he is but a spirit in Heaven. Next to him is the late Jayde Mouse, a founder that he had a crush on for years. They are holding hands, and he is smiling widely. Relationships Holly Axolotl When they met, Holly was kind and humoured Cobalt as he hallucinated and spoke Spanish. From their meeting, Holly and Cobalt's friendship grew, strengthening greatly during Mya's Christmas Party. At Mya's Christmas Party, they talked about their pasts, during which Holly learnt that Cobalt had no family. After that, he made a point of visiting Holly and Tristan whenever possible. The two of them accepted Cobalt into their family, and he insisted that they call him "Cobie". In 2016, Holly and Tristan legally adopted Cobalt. The two went to the North Island Headquarters and found that they could do so in their legal room. In Runaway Kids Law, 1998 edition, it was legal for them to adopt him as their child - but only until he turned 18. The reason for this is that once he was 18 and his powers were gone, he did not fit the criteria for a Runaway Kid and therefore did not live by its law. On the 27th of October, five months after his adoption, Cobalt was killed in the Hamilton Asylum raid. He was killed by raider Scoria. Holly, Tristan and Mya heard the news while serving in Australia for the RKM. Tristan began shouting curses, but Holly didn't break down. She wrote later in her accounts, when she was 17, why she seemed indifferent to the death. "I'm not afraid of death. I was indifferent to Annejila's death, but people passed that by because I never knew her. I didn't cry for Annabel, either. That time I had known her for a long time; protected her from a kill even. But I did not feel sad when I heard that she had been murdered by gravediggers in a place she was never meant to see. It was Cobie's death that hurt me, my own son... I did not cry because of it - I know I sound heartless to you - nor did I cry when I heard of other deaths of people I had known before. I knew that he was in a better place, far better than what was out here. He was a Christian. Pescitarian Presbytarian, that was what he called himself sometimes. Why would I cry because he was gone? Why would I cry for myself? Water Tear Effect? Ha. I'll never be that weak." Rex Hummingbird Although Cobalt and Rex work together, Cobalt does not like Rex and does not consider him a friend. Rex was excited when the Unicornio Arco Iris docked at Clearwater Mountain, but Cobalt showed him little notice. Cobalt began to speak in Spanish, confusing Holly and Tristan. As Tristan informed him that he had no idea what he was talking about, Rex whispered to Tristan that he had to apologize in Spanish. Rex may have had a crush on Cobalt, but it is not established. He seems very excited when he sees Cobalt, and treats him kindly. If this is true, their relationship is similar to that of a high school nerd-cheerleader pair, where the "nerd" tries but fails to win the "cheerleader's" heart. Etymology Cobalt is a shade of blue. This happens to be Cobalt Angelshark's eye colour, and that is why he was named as such. Marinel is a Latin name, and it means Of The Sea.http://www.babynames.com/name/MARINEL Trivia *His favourite colour is bright red. *The Raider that ended his life was Scoria. *Annejila designed him a Runaway Kids Halloween costume, but he died before he could wear it. *When Cobalt's character was designed, he had brown/blonde hair (see the picture from when he "scared his hair brunette" for his original design). It was when he became a Surface Dweller that he gained his light hair. Notes and references Category:Aqua Dwellers Category:Spanish Speakers Category:Dead Category:Christians Category:Inner Characters Category:Surface Dwellers Category:Captains Angelshark, Cobalt Category:Central Characters